Missing you already
by Strikersky
Summary: Zack is married happily but when he ask's Sephiroth to protect his wife while he is gone on a mission. Sephiroth realizes he want's Zack's life encluding his wife.


**Yo this is Strikersky**

**and I just want to say I hope you like my new story it is only a one shot so try it out**

**So thanks for reading!**

Her name was Sora she was 19 years old long white hair, green eyes, and was married to Zack Fair. For one year. Zack had black spiky hair, Blue eyes, and was a first class solider and she had loved him her Entire life even before he was a first class solider.

Sora was sitting in a chair when he saw Sora she was just reading. When Zack came into the door.

"Zack!"

"Hey are you alright?"

"I'm fine"

"what is something wrong?"

"No it's just that."

She knew his look he was worried about thing in work. "What happened Zack?"

"Hm... well I have to leave for a few weeks and I'm just worried about you. I mean someone from Watia might come after you." She gave him a genital smile.

"I'll be fine I'll go visit my family-"

"No don't do that I mean there problem still mad you for marrying a solider instead of that lawyer." She smiled again. "They'll have to get over it sooner or later Zackary."

"But I'm worried can't I be over my poor beautiful wife."

He held her close enough so she could hear his heart. "Fine I'll bite what do you have planned Zack?"

"Me nothing I'm just going to have a friend check up on you from time to time you know.-"

"Did you just dump the job on him giving him no other choice."

"No of course not."

"Who is it anyway?"

"You know Cloud-"

"Oh Cloud well that's fine wait was there someone else?"

"Hm... yeah there's also Sephiroth."

"...What you got the general Zack really but he must be super busy."

"..."

"Zack?"

"Your cute when your anger."

He kissed her. "Zac-"

"Oh and he's never busy."

"Zack..." "Well I better get ready." She helped him pack seeing how he always forgets things important.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

The next day Zack had his bag.

"Now don't go crying when I'm gone."

"As if Zack I'm going to enjoy the silence."

"What now that's not a funny joke."

He then gave her one last kiss before waving and promising to call when he got there. Only then did she notice that something in her hand. She found it was a note and inside was a locket. It read:

Hey Hun you were so sad you didn't even seem to notice that I slipped This note in your hand. But don't worry I left you this locket so you don't forget how much I love you.

Missing you already,

Zack Fair

She held the note and said "I'll miss you too." And with that she went into the apartment that they shared.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sora was sitting in the apartment alone for the first week she had only seen Cloud which was a big worry off her shoulders she barley knew the man only when he came over on those rare occasions to talk to Zack about certain paperwork but after he would just leave saying goodbye to the two of them. He had good manner that was for sure. But then Cloud had said that he would have to go on a mission for a bit and Sephiroth would be here. She sighed Cloud didn't know how long the mission would take to her dismay for all she knew it could be till Zack came. She pounded her head rolling on the floor

(Why couldn't Zack get someone else, she knew no, it had to be the big frost general it's not fair! When Zack comes back I'm not talking to him for a week!)

Then she heard the door

(Who could that be?)

she opened the door to stare into a pair of cold green eyes. He also had long silver hair to almost reach the floor and wore black clothes She would have fainted but seeing how if she did he would have to visit her in the hospital she refrain herself from doing so.

"Hello Mrs. Fair Zack told me to come and check up on you."

"Come in, I'm so sorry if I'm keeping you from anything."

"If only Zack could be just as considerate."

"Can I get you anything?"

"Coffee?"

"Sure"

he took a seat at the table then was reading some reports or something. But she didn't mind anything so she wouldn't have to keep up with conversation.

"Do you want anything in? Your coffee?"

"Black is fine."

she handed it to him where he gave a gentle reply of thanks. After they talked for a bit but the conversation didn't get far. He then said

"So have you heard from Zack?" This question made her happy.

"Yes every day."

With that she smiled at him and it was a first for Sephiroth that it too made him smile only slightly.

"Well I'm sorry but you'll have to excuse me there are some things I must take care of."

"No its fine that you for coming."

"Sephiroth"

"Huh."

"Just call me Sephiroth."

"Okay thank you Sephiroth."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a few days later and since that first conversation they had gotten along quite well. And she couldn't help but be grateful that Zack had gotten her some company. But today she planned on getting out, to go shopping she was all dress and ready to leave when she heard the door.

"I'm sorry were you going out?"

"No its fine I was just going to the store."

"May I join you?"

"Sure it's fine."

Once in the store he began to notice she bought a lot of sweets.

"Do you like sweets?"

"Yeah but must of the time Zack eats them before I get home."

"So there for you."

"Yes but in case he does get home early I always make enough for two."

"Have you heard from him lately?"

"Yes I always make sure he eats properly with him he'll just eat rice balls."

"Zack he's lucky?"

"Huh?"

"Nothing I'll hold the basket for you."

"Oh thank you." She smiled at him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a week later Sephiroth came over right when she was making dinner. So she invited him for dinner which he gladly said yes. It was spaghettis soon as she was done she cleared off his plate and he said

"it was good thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Zack really doesn't deserve you."

"What?"

She dropped the plate thinking she heard wrong. "He doesn't deserve you; everything you do for him is obviously something he doesn't appreciate."

"What do you mean? What do you know?"

"I know that I love you in a way he never could, I could give you whatever you want what does Zack offer you, you barley see him anymore right? These pass weeks I spent more time with you than he could have in year!"

"It's true he can't spend as much time as I wish here with me but there was never a moment that he had ever forgotten to express how much he loved me! Now get out!"

"Are you sure you want to do this Sora?"

"Get OUT!"

"Why don't you give me a chance?"

"NO!"

He snaked his arm around her waist. "Let go of me-"

He kissed her as she slapped him but the tears ran down her face when the door opened. "Sora love I'm-"

He stared at the scene before him. His wife had the rare tears from her face that he had only seen once when she was overcome with great grief.

"Zack..."

He dropped the beautiful bunch of red roses. Then walked across the room with his face painted in anger if he could he would have strangled him.

"Get out NOW!"

"Why Zackary I wasn't expecting you if only I had more time I would have made it so you'd never recognize her again."

And with that he punched him. Sephiroth smirked.

"I will have her one way or another Fair and when I do she won't want you back."

Sora's face was stricken with fear. And with that he was gone. Zack held her

"I'm so sorry I didn't know this could happen."

"Zack...I-I"

She cried. Zack gave a resurging smile as to say it would never happen again but in a way he knew he couldn't keep this promise. His job was full of problems and will Sephiroth as his boss it only created more. Zack held her for that was all she needed from him at the moment. He then lifted her putting her into the bed he found himself putting his arms around her

"I missed you Ra."

"Missed you too." And with that she went to sleep.

The next day he yawned watching Sora still asleep in one of her cute positions of course he was still mad at Sephiroth but he didn't want to worry is precious wife now did he.

"Zack?"

He then saw she was looking right at him.

"Hey Ra want some breakfast?"

"No like I tell you every morning Zack."

"Kay sure just juice right?"

"Yes."

After she had made her way into his lap which he had never minded because it was always rare that she was the affectionate one. He knew Sephiroth had something to do with this. (what could he have said? To make her worry so much she knows I loved her without a drought.)

"You love me right Zack?"

(He did something to question my love to her how dare he.) "I do Sora what did he say to do this tell me what he did and I'll do my best to express it to you! I won't lose you to him."

He held her as he felt a new batch of fresh tears.

"I know but I'm scared I don't want to be anywhere if it's not with you."

"They gave me a week off love and with that Sephiroth will be on a mission."

She stared at Zack's mako blue eyes. When she had first met him it was his eyes that taught her he was a good person.

"Sora lets move."

"Huh."

"We'll get away from him we'll go to place he can't reach you I'll quit my job we have enough money to live for a while till I get a new one is that okay?"

"Yes it's okay Zack I love you." He then held her against his chest.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a year since that day they were living quite comfortable lives in nibelheim since then. It was a bit hard the first moth and all but as time had passed it became easier. Zack and her had been trying for a baby and much to Zack's excitement she was a 2 weeks pregnant. Sora too was happy. Zack came home that day not in his usual happy grin. but instead was sad about something.

"Zack what happened?"

"Not about what happened but what is going to happen."

"Huh. Zack?"

He gave her a long of sadness with his still mako eyes even though he doesn't get the mako injections they remained that beautiful color.

"Sora the Soliger insatute found us."

"What?"

"And they demand I do one final mission here in nibelheim."

"What but then if they know?"

"Yes Sephiroth's coming to."

"But no Zack your no-"

"I have to if I don't they'll find a way to harm you."

"And I wouldn't risk that."

"I promise he won't leave my sight's okay?"

"No you Zack He'll kill you the second he gets the-"

"Calm down Sora stress isn't good for the baby."

She did as he said regaining her breath.

"They'll be here tomorrow I managed to get Cloud on the mission to, to watch my back."

"Okay promise me you won't be gone long."

"Never it's a promise." He kissed her.

"You too be good for daddy." He put a hand on her stomach.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx

The next day he smiled once again promising he would be back. Kissed her on the cheek and gave a goodbye to their unborn baby then left. But throughout the day Sora could help but worry till he came home. And it was a week of the same routine for an entire week but on the 7th day it was late and she was very worried that he wasn't home yet.

"Zack you promised?"

But her thoughts were interrupted by a screams of terror there was a fire but not any fire it was enough to take away the whole town. (What's going on?) She ran outside the house in a panic.

"Zack where are you?"

"Hello my dear."

She turned to see the general

"Nah-No"

"So this is you've been hiding what a surprise."

"Where is Zack?"

"Should you really be worrying about him right now?"

"Where is he?"

"Well if you must know he's busy at the moment."

She ran only to be gripped by him. "How bought we go on a trip of our own?"

"No Let go."

He showed his one black wing to her and carried her off to what's known as Shinra mansion it was believed to be haunted so most stayed away from it. She was inside when she saw some kind of containment for people who were being experimented on.

"What are-"

He forced her in putting on a mask.

"Now why don't you wait here for me not like you have a choice." The last thing she saw was his sick smile and the strange green water blurring her eye sight. Then finally black.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally Sora was walking up on a hospital bed

"Where am I?"

she caught sight of a boy with blond spiky hair, blue eyes, and was wearing black. With Zack's old Soliger sword on his back that Zack had taken on his mission.

"Cloud is that you?"

"Sora you're finally awake."

"Where am I? Where is Zack?"

"Sora...it's been 7 years since that day we found you in a pod we were lucky to find you at all."

"Cloud please."

"Zack wanted me to tell you if I ever found you he's sorry he broke his promise and please forgive him."

Sora's heart felt like it had stopped. "Cloud this isn't funny. I saw him jut yesterday."

She shaked. "He was heartbroken Sora he knew something had went wrong when he could find you he thought Sephiroth killed you." tears came down her eyes and they wouldn't stop. (Zack is this a cruel dream if it is I want to wake up Zack wake me up!) She fainted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxx

It was only a few days later when she was in the bar called 7 heaven that Cloud and a girl named Tifa ran. She sat down only to be surprised to see a man that looked like Zack walking by.

"Zack?"

She ran through the crowd only then did she enter the slum's and to see the man go into a destroyed church. She went inside. There she saw the man and got a good look at his face.

"Zack it's you?"

"Yeah but not completely."

He was half faded. "What are you doing here Zack I mean I miss you."

"I know I miss you too Sora It's been so long."

He held her and I see my child missed me too."

"Oh yes."

"Sora I don't have much time I just came to warn you."

"Huh."

"Some men are coming to resurrect Sephiroth and if they do it will be hard to stop them."

"But Zack!" She wanted to hold him but her arm's went threw him. She cried.

"Stay Zack! Please, please..."

"That's one thing I can't give you."

He kissed the top of her head.

"Sora please forgive me for not keeping my promise..."

He was gone in a beautiful white light and when she ran to him he was gone disappearing in the middle of the garden of white lilies. She fell to her knees to cry.

"Zack..."

Then the rain began to fall genially against her face as if to wash her tears away. She then felt something go around her shoulders it was a cape.

"If you don't get out of the rain you'll catch a cold."

She nodded her head no.

"It won't be good for an unborn child."

she got up sitting just far enough to not get wet. The man was Vincent Valentine he was a friend of Cloud's. He ad red eyes, wore red and black clothing, gold shoes, and a gold metal hand, and finally he had shoulder length black hair. He placed a his cape around her hoping she would warm up. Then sat with her watching the rain that was Zack's gift to her so no one would notice the tears that had ran down her face. She made a small whisper

"I miss you already..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was almost a year she had finally had her baby and he was the spitting image of Zack his black, spiky hair, and what was weird was the mako eyes.

"Why do you have something you shouldn't...?"

"Sora you okay?"

It was Vincent.

"Yes I'm fine but I don't have a name he is wonderful and his eyes reflect so much."

"Hm..."

"Wait I know the perfect name what about Sekia his eyes are both blue and green almost like the world."

The baby smiled then laughed.

"Yes I think that will be a perfect name."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx

The next day she was with Vincent under Cloud orders she was watching the leaves fall. Sekia caught one in his hands.

"Good job Sekia the more leaves you catch the more good days you'll have. Let's get a bunch."

Her and Sekia tried to catch leaves even though he couldn't understand tried also. Then the leaves really blew as a motorcycle came there way. It was a man with silver hair, green eyes, and surprisingly looked like Sephiroth.

"Who are you?" Vincent said.

"Me just a remnant or perhaps a pawn of Mothers but that doesn't matter she will make a good gift for Big brother Sephiroth."

"Wait no I'm not going anywhere!"

She ran only to be grabbed by another Sephiroth look alike.

"No wait let go."

She was now in the slum's church with Sekia.

"Don't cry Sekia."

The baby looked up at her with half teary eyes. Sora then saw the one Sephiroth look alike named Kadaj.

"Hm... It looks like brother will be coming soon."

"Brother?"

"Cloud but don't worry Sephiroth will be coming soon and once he does he will be so grateful that I brought him a toy."

She glared holding her child.

"But of course I don't know how he'll feel about a kid."

Sora then heard something it was a crash. Kadaj forced her on to his bike and rode with Sora she found herself in a high place staring at Cloud and Kadaj fight till finally. She witness Kadaj fall off the cliff. And that's when she felt the overwhelming power coming from him that's when she knew it was Sephiroth.

"No..."

Then in front of her she saw the one winged Angel.

"Well hello beautiful how have you been it has been quite a while hasn't it. Aren't you happy to see me?"

She ran. Sephiroth smirked "And what do we have here?"

He stole the child. "No let go of him!"

But he merely slapped her. She fell across the ground.

"This child could it be he belongs to Zack Fair?"

"Sephiroth."

"Hello Cloud."

"Put him down."

"Why is that? What could you possibly want with the child? How about this you give me the girl and I give you the child."

Cloud was angry he attacked "If I did that it wouldn't be saving him."

He grabbed the child then handed him to Sora. "Fine then I guess I'll just have them both."

She watched as Cloud and Sephiroth fought. Till finally Sephiroth was defeated and vanished only leaving Kadaj were Cloud caught him, as he tried to attack. Sora watched as he too disappeared Cloud caught sight of her but had a worried expression she gripped Sekia tight when she was caught into the explosion and all she remembered was the bright light.

Sora was now floating all she saw was light till she heard a voice.

"Hey love."

"Zack? What's going on?"

"Nothing love just want to talk... are boy he is beautiful. Like his mother."

"No I think he's going to be a lot like you."

"How can you tell?"

"You can tell a lot about a person from their eyes."

"Well what did mine tell you?"

She put a finger to her lips. "It's a secret."

He chuckled the heart filled laugh.

"I will tell you one thing though."

"Yes what is that?"

"He will be much loved."

She received one more smile. "Sora..."

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"When did you think I honestly didn't know?"

"That's why I'm going to be the one to tell you, you're dead?"

"What Zack- what are you talking about?"

"This was your fate."

"Stop it Zack what about-"

"Sekia is fine Cloud and Tifa made it their duty to take care of him."

"You promise?"

She cried. "Yes and of course there's us we'll watch over him and who knows maybe he'll be a great hero like his dad."

"If he really is everything you are maybe better."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was 5 years later there Sekia was out catching the falling leaves. Then he saw a man and women. The lady said

"What are you doing out here?"

"I'm catching leaves."

"Now why is that?"

"Well if I catch a bunch I'll get a bunch of good days maybe enough to see my mom and dad."

"Is that so?" The man said.

"Yes of course it's true my mother told me herself!"

The lady smiled. "We believe you."

She placed a hand through his hair

"Really you do no one else does."

"Of course."

The man put a hand on his head. "My name is Sekia."

She smiled "We know and of course you know us."

"Do I?"

"Yes."

The leaves still softly fell. "And we came to give you something."

She put the necklace in his hand. "What is it?"

"It's a locket of your mother and father. Now you better get home."

"Kay goodbye!"

Zack and Sora took one last look at their son and Sora said "Missing you already" Before disappearing into the leaves...

**If your mad about them dyeing I'm sorry but they had to all part of the story**

**Please review on how you feel about it.**

**-Strikersky**


End file.
